


Dog and Pony Show

by rosabelladarling



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Circus, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Noah's Ark Circus Arc Spoilers, Popcorn, Smelling Powers, Vouyerism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosabelladarling/pseuds/rosabelladarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian is forbidden from returning to his and William's tent at Noah's Ark Circus group. But he wouldn't miss this show for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog and Pony Show

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian is probably written like crap. Sorry about that. And totally non-canon smell powers. 
> 
> I'll go crawl into my Spears cave now. He killed me in Circus arc and I had to write this. So enjoy? Maybe? Possibly? Probably not.

Sex was the closest that humans ever came to demonism. At least in Sebastian Michaelis’s view, anyway.

He’d thought about it sparingly in his time in the human world. It didn’t matter who it was. Woman and man. Man and man. Woman and woman. By themselves or throbbing in groups. All of them wanted the same thing, no matter their pretenses of “love” that they would sometimes wear. They wanted to consume the other – or themselves – at least for a little while. It was desperate and temporary. It was the closest that they would ever get to tasting a soul. 

Yet Sebastian had found sex to be as tasteless as his food was initially to Ciel. Demons had no need for intercourse, after all. It was paltry compared to the feast of the raw, unadulterated essence of life thriving in the fleshed cage of humans. He had used sex to his advantage once realizing its value to humans. It had proved quite useful every once in a while. But he found little joy in simply sampling a soul, especially those that were cheap. Why would he want to take a body when he could get right to the source of that heat and that tension?

Give humans a string of hope and no matter how thin they would grasp at it.

But reapers?

“I won’t have you wandering about,” said William, already clothed in his pajamas. “But I must inform you that the sleeping arrangements will be different tonight. You may not come back to our tent.”

Sebastian could have coughed. The stench of lust reeked off the reaper like a perfume bottle smashed against a wall. Usually the butler could pinpoint a reaper even without a glance at their telltale eyes for their scent – something like death and half-cooked agony. William himself usually smelt like a cleaning solution, probably something he used on the spectacles he was currently pushing back up his nose. But all that was gone and he permeated a smell that was practically human in its depth.

The demon smiled. 

“If I do not return to our tent, however will you know if I am on the grounds?”

William straightened. “I will know. We have eyes everywhere.”

“Everywhere you say? How perverse.”

Glaring, William pointed his scythe in Sebastian’s direction. “Nowhere near our tent, fiend.”

“Oh but where should I go?”

“That is your trouble to figure out. Dogs usually sleep best beside their masters, or so I hear.”

Laughing humorlessly, Sebastian grinned. “And should I return to the tent?”

He didn’t expect the fervor with which the death god would attack him. Although he seemed cold as ever at first glance, Sebastian could smell frustration lining the lust. Sebastian dodged once, twice…all up until he knew his chances of fulfilling his master’s order were quickly diminishing. Then he grabbed William’s scythe in his hand, gripping down.

“I’m sorry,” said Sebastian. “I have my duties as a butler. I cannot allow you to disturb my master’s sleep.” He paused. “And you don’t really want to cause a scene here, do you? Give me one hour of freedom and I’ll never eat a soul in your territory again. Just one hour. You’ll have your night of freedom and so much less paperwork.”

Once released, William’s scythe was retracted just slightly. “No thank you. Seducing your prey into darkness with sweet words…” He swung his scythe and Sebastian’s blood dashed against the ground like paint. “That is the very cliché of a demon.”

“I was afraid you’d say no.” Tearing his bloodied glove off with his teeth, Sebastian sighed. “Oh well. I’ll explore other means then.”

Licking the blood from his injured hand, Sebastian watched William stare at him stonily.

“Dogs also sleep on the ground,” said William. “You explore your means…then you stay away from our tent. Or I won’t be so willing to stop next time.”

He walked off and Sebastian sucked the last bit of blood from his fingers. If only “our tent” had been said with the same hatred it had the day before when it was he and William’s. But with the night and William’s lust following him, dragging the ground like a robe, Sebastian knew it would belong to another before the sun rose. 

Lifting his head, tilting his chin just so, Sebastian could hear the pitched pleas of Beast and he began his leisurely walk to her. It wouldn’t take long to get the name for his master…plenty of time, he supposed, before he missed the show. And he wouldn’t miss it. Not for the world.

* * *

Thank the devil for kind men and their values. He had offered Beast a taste of something which he did not have and at the promise of it, she had writhed and whispered all the words he needed to please his master. The words all fell from her lips because of words Joker had failed to say. And all because Sebastian had been honest with her, wanting to know her soul.

But the secret place inside her was petty and small. Her soul was but a bone to gnaw on compared to the feast that would be Ciel Phantomhive.

His job finished, the night young, he decided to find ground to lay on, if only to mimic the motion of sleep. Ground that was directly across from the tent he and William shared. Ground with a box for a seat and even popcorn thrown to the ground for him to nibble on. Though it held no taste or substance for him, Sebastian picked up the forgotten bag and popped a bland kernel into his mouth. It was customary, after all, when watching a show. He didn’t want to be rude to the performers.

The show had already begun, it seemed. If Sebastian were not one hell of a butler, William might have had little to worry about. But demons had found out long ago about the weak eyesight of their godly adversaries. Reapers were at a disadvantage even with their beloved spectacles, especially when night fell. Sit out far enough and they never knew you were there. Which was just as well when demons held the hearing and the sight to spot them – the reapers hurrying like moles after their prey. 

Through the slit of the open tent mouth, he could see them, could hear them, could watch the show with prime seating and without the bother of a crowd. Smashed against his bed, William lay beneath a woman dressed in the customary suit befitting a grim reaper. William’s scythe and a simple silver sickle both leaned against the bed’s pole – just against the line denoting William’s space. The woman’s hands kneaded his upper back through his pajama top, her gloves thrown somewhere in the tent. A massage as the warm up. Nothing new. The stench of lust was not so terrible now, tempered by the mingling notes of joy and expectancy. Yet William still seemed on edge, his eyes staring out into the darkness in front of him. 

“You’re so tense, Will,” said the woman, digging her hands in deeper. She sat upon the small of his back yet curved herself forward to press the place between her thighs against his buttocks. “Relax.”

Letting out a breath that was anything but relaxed, William frowned. “We have to hurry. I already told you…”

The woman yawned, nudging her spectacles up to rub a hand against her eyes. “He might not come back. That’s a possibility too.”

Sebastian smirked. So William had told her about him. How charming.

“He’ll come back,” he huffed. “And if you’re so tired, you shouldn’t have come.”

She pouted. “Ease off, Spears…it was a mass suicide case. I would have come earlier if I could have. And you promised.”

“Mmnh,” said William. “I wish it was any other day other than today.”

The woman smiled, the pressure of her hands becoming long and languid. “It could have been three months earlier…only somebody couldn’t take a hint from a rookie stammering out questions. I thought you hated me at the time.” She rolled her knuckles against what must have been a rather large knot as William jumped and then promptly settled. Waiting, rather absently, she added, “There was a couple in the case today…they died holding hands.”

His green eyes darting up to his companion for a split second, William frowned. “After all these years, you still don’t get it…do not get involved.”

“I didn’t get involved. I just thought it was sad. Sweet but sad.” She looked out into the distance where William was staring into, watchful. “What would we have been like if we were humans? Would we die holding hands?”

“That’s a rather pointless thing to wonder,” William scoffed. 

“Probably,” she agreed. Sebastian could smell the waver in the lust – a dulling. It was then that the lace of that other ‘l’ word filled the air. He cringed. So reapers were susceptible to it as well. How droll. “I could leave, if you’d like, Will. We don’t have to do anything if you don’t feel it appropriate tonight.”

Was the show to end early? William raised his head, his attention once again caught off from the front of the tent. The woman leaned forward, face the very image of earnestness. 

Lust rose again as William’s eyes flickered back ahead of him. His long face was as blank as ever.

“No,” he said. “I promised you.” 

Slipping the spectacles from his face, William handed the glasses to the woman in a gesture that could almost be called careless. But when William slid to his side, Sebastian corrected his assumption. It was eagerness.

“It won’t be as long as it was the last time,” he stated.

The woman was practically trembling as she set William’s spectacles on his makeshift nightstand of a box. “That’s okay.”

“No. It’s not,” he said flatly. “I’ll make it up to you.” He waited for the woman to face him once more before continuing. “I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to this too.”

She let out a breath even Sebastian had missed her holding, looking every bit the miner who had found an elusive diamond.

As if sensing her awe, William stamped it out. “Keep your spectacles on,” he warned.

“Got it,” she said. “I’ll keep an eye out.”

Leaning up, William moved in front of the woman, blocking her from Sebastian’s view. Yet the demon’s ears could make out popping as the couple’s lips met gingerly. 

“I love you.” She said it so softly that Sebastian only just caught the sound on the wind.

“Mmn,” replied William, lips making the same swift, slipping sound. “Take off your jacket. And your vest.”

The black jacket slipped to the floor and the vest followed. Sebastian popped a piece of popcorn in his mouth, realizing he had forgotten to eat any since the start of the show. It only felt right when the act was kicking off.

They shifted again with all the smoothness of a trapeze act. Or at least how one was supposed to go when one’s partner wasn’t “Suit.” The woman laid on her stomach, her eyes snapping to look outside. 

“I don’t need any preparing,” she whispered as William handed her his pillow. She stuffed the item beneath her chin, adjusting. “I’m ready.”

“I’m well aware. You were dripping on me through your pants. Quite the accomplishment.”

Snorting, the woman blushed. “Sorry.”

William’s hands were still gloved and their brief press against the erection clearly outlined through his pajamas was not missed by Sebastian.

“You should be. These are my favorite pajamas,” he said, slipping his hands around his lover’s waist and fiddling with the button of her pants. 

“I prefer you naked personally,” she breathed.

William’s reply was to pull the woman’s pants and underwear over her bottom to tug them off her legs. She was shoeless and Sebastian nibbled on his popcorn as he looked to the floor where two pairs of shoes sat in a tidy little line. Returning his attention to the couple, he watched the pants join the jacket and vest on the floor.

“It’s too cold to sleep naked,” said William.

Laughing, the woman blinked happily at the darkness. “This is why I love you, Will. And why I put up with you too…you might want to get started before you catch a chill.”

Sweeping her hips upward and her torso into the bed, the woman settled into the pillow. She was good to her word, Sebastian could give her that – her eyes stayed more steadily in front of her than William’s had. 

Looking down at her, William ran his right hand over his clothed erection again. For all his worries of hurrying, he seemed rather content with making his beloved wait.

“If you hear or see anything, say something at once,” he said.

Her legs spread out further, her spine and thighs in harmony as they pushed her bottom painfully higher.

Apparently needing no further provocation, William glanced quickly, blindly, outside before shoving his pajama bottoms down to his knees. From Sebastian’s view, he seemed longer than thick, the end of the shaft to the head curving to the left. William’s lower lip was pale as his teeth tugged along it, his fingers dragging over the dark curls nestled against his base. One hand on his lover’s hip and the other on his cock, William pressed down and - squinting - pressed in.

The cry was immediate.

“Lower, lower,” said the woman.

Eyes growing wide, William pulled back. His cock bounced upward as he freed his hand to feel the woman. Her eyes ever forward, she let her gaze grow hooded. He had apparently found the right spot.

Returning his hand, William pressed himself back down and slid in successfully albeit slowly. Their gasps were shared and he gave in to symmetry by placing his other hand on the forgotten hip. His eyes narrowed into slits as he began his grind.

“William,” the woman said in a jarred tone, breath seemingly gone.

“You’re always _so tight_ , (your name),” said William. 

His left eye fell shut as he panted, hands sliding up, up, up the woman’s body. Hands caught in the fabric of the woman’s dress shirt, William’s eyes opened wide to glare at the offensive barrier. 

The undignified sound of fine fabric ripping nearly made the butler jump to mend the tear. Luckily, he stopped himself.

“Ack!” said (your name). “This is my only clean shirt, Will!”

Though not so large initially, the rip was soon completed to the hilt, William casting the shreds to the floor.

“You can have one of mine,” he supplied, hands rushing to the woman’s shoulders.

“Ughn…too large. Shift tomorrow,” she murmured, tilting her head forward.

William shrugged slightly, his hips rocking in a smooth rhythm. “Wear it. You always wanted to tell everyone about us for some inane reason anyway.”

So she was a secret. A rather well kept one if Grell’s suggestions of a threesome with Sebastian and William were of any merit. The popcorn in the demon’s mouth took on a horrid taste at the thought of the redheaded reaper. Yet this was very valuable information. Something that even the master could use should William persist in staying in the way as he so often was.

The effect on the woman was subtle…only apparent in her suddenly sunken eyes and her silence. Yet Sebastian wasn’t the only one to notice.

Frowning at her back, William flattened his hands against his lover’s neck, mimicking her motions from earlier and working down upon the skin.

A massage as he took her from behind. Sebastian had to hand it to William – he certainly hadn’t seen that before. He’d have to remember that one the next time his master’s orders led him to the art of seduction.

“How many were there today?” asked William.

She waited a while before answering. They were quiet except for their weighted breaths and the pounding of William’s hips into her backside.

“How many?” he repeated, louder.

“Seventeen,” she said between hitched breaths. 

“Wha uh…what was the cause of death?”

“P…P-Poisoning.”

A report and a rutting all at once. Well they were using their time to the fullest, at least. 

Slipping one hand to the place between her shoulders, William freed one hand to clasp her fingers grasping the sheets. He twined their fingers, his gloved hand against her bare flesh.

“And the couple…” He took in a breath. “They were holding hands…like this?”

Letting out something half a gasp and half a breath, the woman arched against William’s leaning body. “Yes!”

Content with her answer (though Sebastian wouldn’t have been…yes they were holding hands or yes she was being sexually gratified?), William quickened his pace. The woman’s eyes remained trained forward while her mouth fell open to huff in time with his thrusts. Sebastian doubted she would stop the man even if he were to stand and show himself.

She was so thoroughly enjoying herself. Crunching quietly on his popcorn, Sebastian heard the woman whine as William’s cock was pulled out too far, slipping out. 

“Uhhn!”

“Sorry,” said William hotly, pushing back in. Bringing his right hand to his mouth, he caught the hem of his glove with his teeth. Taking it off and spitting it to the side, he licked a single finger before glancing down to where they were connected. Soon every finger but his thumb was in his mouth. 

Letting his hand loose and gasping slightly, he circled her side and Sebastian saw the ghostly movement to the woman’s core.

By the jerk in the woman’s frame, Sebastian supposed William had found her clit.

“Is that better?” he asked.

(Your name) practically purred into the pillow.

The show was drawing to a close, it seemed. Greed hung in the air like a noose as they chased the end. William’s pacing was even, his face seeming not to know what to do with itself with his cold mask threatened by quiet mewls. He settled with gritting his teeth.

Sebastian frowned, throwing the last of his popcorn in his mouth and swallowing it all in one go. He was infinitely glad that he hadn’t a fellow spectator. He would have gambled the woman to come first.

William’s strangled gasp shot that all to hell. 

“Clo..ose…?” he managed to breathe.

Barely having the time to shake her head, the woman squeaked as William’s hand disappeared from rounding her bud to grasp her hip with what must have been bruising pressure. Her name was not uttered, nor words of love. But Sebastian was amazed William’s teeth didn’t crack against each other. William grinded his hips and his teeth and somehow managed not to cry out as he came. The demon was grateful. He would hate to kill a man in the throes of passion, however divine, for ruining his master’s sleep.

If not for her eyes and what was obviously her scythe gleaming against the bedpost, Sebastian would have sworn the woman a prostitute for the utter moan she released as William slid out from her. She trembled as her legs collapsed and her thighs slid together. She held a twisted scent…something dangling between delight and hunger.

Gathering his breath, William reached for the box by the bed, threw his spectacles on his face, and glanced back to the woman.

“Thank you,” he said, chest still slightly heaving. A hand flattened down his hair as if his tousled locks could be managed.“Now…get on your back.”

Though her head turned just so, her eyes remained trained on the world outside the tent. “You came inside me.”

“Of all people, I’m well aware of that,” he snapped. “On your back.”

“But you’ll…”

With a grunt, he flipped her over. For the first time, Sebastian could see clearly that the woman only wore a thin brassiere and her spectacles. William snatched the latter item from her face and placed them on the bed.

“We don’t have time.” He raised his hand that was still gloved, pulling the fabric off. “And I still have work to do. You know how I hate overtime.” 

Their bodies moved in synch – her left leg being pulled to his side and her right dangling from the bed. He leaned, the glove in his hand balled as he neared her face and paused.

“Once more?”

Throwing her head back, the woman smiled, laughing lightly. “I love you, William.”

William kissed her – once but lingering – before stuffing the glove in her mouth.

“ _Shh_!” he hissed as she groaned in protest. He dragged his hands and face down her body, brushing his lips against her clothed breasts and stomach before settling between her legs. “You can use your voice as much as you want next time. I promise.”

Sebastian wanted to curse. Here he’d gone and eaten all the popcorn and forgotten about the interlude. Ah well. He tossed the empty bag behind him and leaned forward to give the performers his rapt attention.

William’s dark head tipped forward and his tongue darted out to wet his thumb. Eyes shooting up, his mouth fell down, his thumb apparently finding the nub as the woman’s body rocked with what smelt to be ache. It was a split call – William could have been staring outside or up at the woman he was currently eating out like a starved cat with a plate to scrape clean. 

Every muscle in her body seemed to tighten and tense in tandem, her arms and stomach and legs trembling like a cloth held against high winds. Her hands drifted to her bosom, flexing as if wishing to reach down.

He played with her body as if she were an instrument and he a maestro. With his eyes upheld, every once in a while he would drag his tongue out of her depths to dart against the clit his thumb massaged thoroughly. Though it took her a while, she began to unravel at the seams, reaching and leaning and careening. William edged her on, his free, naked hand stretching long fingers against her stomach in a tickling touch.

With William’s eyes trained on her to the point that Sebastian considered rushing in to grab his overcoat against the chill, the woman arrived with a muffled moan and a tremor that seem to tear her very body apart. He stuffed his tongue in her heat, allowing her to ride herself out on him with his finger pressed tightly against her clit.

When she settled, it was as if with death.

“Hu…hu…” William raked his clean hand through his hair as if to straighten it, his other hand wiping on the bed. “H…How was that?”

Having spit out William's glove, she licked her upper lip. She was so still that Sebastian could make out the movement of sweat as her tongue swiped it up.

A smile pressed itself upon William’s face. It was a strange sight…not all together fitting his face. But he closed his eyes and in the next moment it was gone.

They had put on quite the show. But Sebastian would not be fooled twice. Any show worth admissions would have an encore. And the moment William rose from the bed, his cock peeking out from his drooping bottoms, the demon slid his shoes deeper into the dirt. The air crackled with the smell that had been kept at bay by the woman’s bleeding heart and heat. The smell of lust rekindled.

Sebastian leaned forward, expectant. Whatever would they do for the finale?


End file.
